


A Time for Everything

by TheBrokenOne89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenOne89/pseuds/TheBrokenOne89
Summary: Luna finds herself traveling back in time. To a time when the man who haunts her dreams is just a teenager. Can she change him? Or will he change her...





	A Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my Alpha/beta thank you so much for all you do!

The battle of the Department of Mysteries had been two weeks ago, and Luna was still struggling.  She couldn't get the visions out of her head, her friends laying hurt and injured beyond belief, Harry heartbroken at the loss of Sirius, and the worst part; Voldemort's face. It had truly terrified her. Now here she was getting ready to head home for the summer with all these memories in her head. 

 

_ But what if she could change what happened… _

 

Time was twisting. Figures passed her like shadows. They were too fast for her. She clung to the time turner around her neck. Too many damn turns. And suddenly she was falling. Falling through time and space. Then the world stopped spinning. She was in some sort of cupboard. Looking around, her eyes adjusting to the dark, she could make out some bottles and vials. The Potions cabinet.  _ Oops _ , thought Luna,  _ I better get out before Professor Snape catches me _ .   
  
But just as she laid hold on the cupboard door handle, she heard voices. Straining to hear what they were saying, she froze.   
  
"I was reading about a special kind of magic. I was wondering if you could tell me about it?   
  
"Of course, Tom, anything I can do."   
  
_ Tom _ ? Luna's stomach began to turn.   
  
"Well, Professor Slughorn, I believe they're called Horcruxes."   
  
Horcruxes. This was Tom Riddle. Luna had gone back further than she thought. And now she was stuck. With Voldemort.

 

Young Voldemort, one who was still possibly innocent, but considering the conversation he was having with Slughorn, Luna doubted this. But maybe there was still hope.

 

Luna waited for at least 30 minutes before she was sure that the coast was clear. She ducked out of the cupboard.  It took her a moment to gain her bearings. If only she had Harry's map. 

 

She tried to stay positive but what was she going to do? She took a deep breath and decided to just wing it. She was certain she could convince everyone she was a Ravenclaw who had just managed to slide under the radar. She could do this.

 

She made her way up to the Astronomy tower. She found the door that lead to the Ravenclaw tower. She saw the familiar bronze eagle shaped door knocker and she waited patiently for the riddle. Nothing happened. She waited 5 more minutes and still the knocker did not acknowledge her. Finally she lifted it and knocked.

 

“Access denied!” The knocker said in a harsh voice.

“But why?” Luna questioned, “I'm a Ravenclaw!” She pleaded. 

“That which has traveled has been misplaced and must now be found somewhere else,” the knocker said firmly.

 

Luna went into full panic mode. It took her several moments in order to calm down. Once her head was on straight she decided to go to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore would know what to do, he always did.  

 

She headed to the Griffin door when the thought struck her, she had no idea what the password would be. Then another thought struck her, what if Dumbledore wasn't headmaster yet.

 

Oh this was a poor idea Luna thought to herself, what was she doing to do. She walked around aimlessly for a good 10 minutes,  not paying attention to what she was doing she walked straight through Nearly Headless Nick. 

 

“Oi! Watch where you are going young lady!” He said firmly.

 

“Oh Nick! I'm so sorry...but can you help me please?” Luna begged.

 

“Do I know you?” he questioned.

 

“Yes! Well...no not yet at least, you know me in a different time, it's a long story but can you please tell me where I can find Professor Dumbledore, please it's an emergency, he is the only one who can help me!” she stated frantically. 

 

“Hmm well okay wait here in this classroom and I will find Dumbledore for you, you look to be a trustworthy person, give me just a few minutes,” Nick replied.

 

Luna went into the classroom as Nick had advised. She sat on top of one of the desks and, putting her head between her knees, she started to cry. What kind of mess had she gotten herself into? But more importantly, how was she going to get out of it?

 

Several minutes passed before Nick came back with Professor Dumbledore. 

 

Dumbledore had a look of high confusion and subtle humor on his face. 

“Well hello,” he said, “I do not believe we have been acquainted yet, which means you must be from another school; but you have Hogwarts attire on, so maybe just an imposter…” 

 

Luna started telling him the story, being very careful of details because she wasn't sure how it would change the future. Dumbledore listened intently.

 

When Luna finished his story he thought long and hard for a few minutes then he finally spoke “Alas, I'm not sure how to send you back to the future, so while you are here you might as well become acquainted, we shall get the Sorting Hat and sort you, and if anyone asks you are a transfer student from...oh let's say America, I believe that will be fun!” he said with a smile on his face and a wink.

 

Luna agreed and followed Dumbledore to Professor Dippets office. Dumbledore explained the situation and Dippet agreed. He pulled down the Sorting Hat and placed it on Luna’s head.

 

“Interesting, very interesting. There is no question that intelligence and great courage lie within you. But I see cleverness, cunning and a depth of great ambition. You would do well in Ravenclaw, but you would do even better in...SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. 

 

Dippet removed the hat from her head. Luna was in shock. She was going to have to spend time with her worst nightmare, what was she going to do. 

 

Dumbledore took her down to the Dungeons stopping at Slughorn's office first to fill him in on her transfer. Slughorn was confused but agreeable and gave Luna the password. 

 

She entered Slytherin's common room and was surprised at how much it felt like home to her. Everyone must have been in bed already,  but Luna was too wired to try to sleep. She sat by the fireplace and decided to start studying. Dumbledore had lent her all the books she would need for the remainder of the semester and provided her with a class schedule.

 

Luna did work for hours. At about half past 7 she finally hear stirring coming from the dormitories. Tom was the first person downstairs in the morning. He looked at her curiously, his eyes dark and full of mystery, but not unkind. Her heart beat a little faster as he approached. He held out his hand. "Hello. I'm Tom."   
  
His voice did things to her that she couldn't explain. Flutters in her heart, stars in her eyes, butterflies in her stomach...shivers down her back.   
  
"Hello, Tom," she said softly in reply, blissfully unaware of the effect she was having on him. "I'm Luna. I just transferred here. It's a pleasure to meet you." She breathed an inward sigh of relief. Her American accent appeared to be believable.   
  
Her eyes turned back to her books as she struggled to get her heart back under her control. He bestowed a sly smile on the top of her pretty blonde head as she turned away from him.    
  
She was a mystery. He liked that. Her American accent was frankly terrible, but he didn’t say anything. She was a problem just waiting to be solved. And he'd be damned if he was going to let her continue confounding him.

 

For now he would go about his normal morning routine, read over the daily Prophet,  grab some breakfast, and then head to the library. However he knew he wanted to keep her close.

 

Around 830 Luna realized she was starving.  She headed to the Great Hall, as she walked in, for the first time in her life she felt extremely self-conscious. She looked around observing the other students. A brief silence struck the Great Hall as everyone appeared to be looking at her. She first looked at the Gryffindor table hoping to see some kind of familiar face, after all her closest friends were Gryffindors; but instead she was met with sneers and giggles.

 

She turned her attention to the Ravenclaw table, the table that would one day be hers hopefully.  The Eagles, however, did not seen accepting of her today. The students looked her up and down trying to figure out who this imposter was, they huddled together and whispered, loudly enough for her to hear. “A new student...heard she arrived in the middle of the night...I bet her parents are wanted criminals...maybe we should alert the Aurors,” were just some of the words she heard. Luna felt her face begin to flush.

 

The Hufflepuff table thankfully didn't seem to notice or mind her, they certainly weren't whispering or staring, but they also appeared to still be quite sleepy.

 

Then her new housemates started to flow in. They were the most accepting of all the other houses. They offered small smiles and a few people even greeted her. Who would have thought Slytherin students would be the kindest. 

 

She sat down at the far end of the Slytherin table which was currently unoccupied. She would try to keep to herself. Her plan would be to eat quickly and then retreat somewhere, perhaps the Library, maybe there she could find information on time travel and how to get back to where she belonged. 

 

She was lost in her own thoughts for a period of time, when she was startled by someone sitting next to her. She looked up and realized it was Tom. 

 

Tom noticed that Luna looked upset and even frazzled. This irritated him, he had decided that she was his puzzle and no one was going to hurt her...thankfully he had become a professional at keeping his temper under control.

 

He sighed and looked at her.

 

“Ignore them,” he said, his gaze scrutinising her intensely, but not unkindly. “Most of them are not worth your time and effort. They’re frivolous, far too interested in idle gossip and menial tasks. You and I, we have superior intellects. The world is ours for the taking.”

 

This calmed Luna more than it should have; but his voice was soft and his words, though intense and vaguely disturbing, were spoken kindly, even his deep, dark eyes seemed gentle. She felt a connection to him that she had never felt before. Maybe, just maybe she could change him, help him, show him love, maybe she could change the future and find happiness at the same time.

 

They sat in silence for several minutes but it wasn't awkward, actually it felt normal to both of them.  They finished eating and Luna started laughing Tom had a piece of bacon on his chin, she took her napkin and wiped it off without realizing what she was doing. Once she had realized what she did she apologized profusely and ran off.

 

She couldn't believe what she had done, after all they had just met, this wasn't her usual behavior. She was panicked, and needed somewhere to hide. She instinctively went to the library...it was a Saturday morning after all; the chances of any students being there were slim to none.

 

Luna loved the library, the smell of the books, the silence, and the safe feeling. She walked up and down the aisles for several moments, not paying a significant amount of attention to what she was looking for,  just browsing. After far too much time had passed, she realized she better start looking for books about time travel. Not sure where to begin, she decided she would go aisle by aisle and search alphabetically. 

 

Trolls, taming dragons, tarantulas, transfiguration and you...all interesting but nothing about time. Perhaps she could ask the librarian,  but how to do so without looking suspicious. She sighed heavily.

 

“Struggling to find what you're looking for too?” Tom asked.

 

This caused Luna to jump. Tom gave her his sly smile again. He liked this girl, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something about her blonde hair and her mystique intrigued him significantly.  He looked at her for a moment just gazing at her beauty, she was hiding something and he wanted to know what...of course he was hiding a lot of things and he would be damned if he let anyone find out what...until of course the timing was right.

 

Luna gazed at Tom, it worried her how much she wanted to learn about him, how kind he was being to her, how gorgeous she thought he was. Quickly she realized not only was she staring at him, but that she needed a cover for what she was looking for. She grabbed the first book she could, training dragons and held it up.

 

“Found it; you know us Americans we love our dragons, I'm uh hoping to own one some day and I want to be completely prepared for it,” Luna lied.

 

“Ah, I should introduce you to my er...friend Hagrid. He loves beasts of all sorts,  funny though, I didn't know Americans liked dragons. I guess I have a lot to learn from you, of course maybe you could learn some from me too.” Tom replied.

 

He was comfortable around her, more comfortable than he had ever been around anyone. He put on a good show but he always felt like an outcast, no matter how many people he was surrounded by, he was always alone, and he preferred it that way, but now, here she was and all he wanted was to figure her out and be near her.

 

Tom went to the restricted section and pulled out a book Secrets of the Darkest Art. He then pulled up a chair next to Luna and started reading.

 

Luna looked at the book, it gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. The book itself gave off evil vibes. However uncomfortable the book made her feel, she didn't dare question him. She was well aware of what he was capable of, and at the current time, he was her only acquaintance.

 

They spent several hours in the library, each conducting their own research. After about 20 minutes with the dragon book Luna had finally went back to the shelves. While browsing she saw a name that stuck out to her,  Professor Croaker. She knew that name from somewhere and thought he may be the key to her troubles. She pulled the book off the shelf and went back to the table with Tom.

 

He was hyper focused on his reading,  he hadn't noticed that Luna had come back.  She stared at him for a moment, he radiated brilliance and was extremely easy on the eyes as well. 

 

She finally refocused and started looking in the book. Jotting down notes on Croakers law. 

 

Around noon Tom closed his book, the sound startled Luna and caused her to jump.  He had a blazing look in his eyes. It was a look that probably should have terrified Luna, but instead it intrigued her. 

 

“Have lunch with me,” he told her.

 

“I um...I guess that would be alright,” Luna replied hesitantly.

 

“Oh it wasn't a question,” Tom said, giving her his sly devilish smile. She melted inwardly.  _ Stop it,  _ she told herself,  _ he’s just a boy.  _ But he wasn’t just a boy. He was Tom Riddle.

 

They walked to the great hall together, not talking but silently enjoying each other's company. 

 

The Great Hall was filled with the normal hustle and bustle. There was a lot of chatter and laughing. Luna was visibly uncomfortable. 

 

“I have an idea,” Tom said, “Let's take our lunch outside, perhaps by the Black Lake, we will make a picnic out of it,” he suggested. 

 

Luna loved that idea, so they gathered a few sandwiches, and a couple bottles of pumpkin juice and headed out to the lake. Tom summoned a blanket for them to sit on. 

 

Luna slid off her shoes and sat on the blanket, Tom leaned up against the oak tree, making himself comfortable. He took a minute to take in the scenery. He loved Hogwarts, it was the only place he ever felt was home. Staring out on the black lake he saw one of the tentacles of the giant squid pop out of the water and then quickly splash back in. His eyes looked into the Forbidden Forest and lovingly observed the wondrous creatures within. looked up at the castle, and even after all these years it still managed to take his breath away.  _ Home. _ Finally he looked at Luna, and just admired her for a minute. Her blonde hair was flowing behind her because of the light breeze, occasionally brushing across her eyes. Her pale silvery eyes glistened when the sun hit them. She was smiling, but it was weak, and Tom could sense trouble and doubt. He knew he could easily penetrate her mind and find out who she really was and what was troubling her. That would make solving this puzzle easier,  but he felt the need to have her trust him. She was the first person he really felt like he could relate to; but he definitely needed to know more about her.

 

“Why are you so interested in magic that involves time travel?” Tom asked her cooly. 

 

“Why are you so interested in the dark arts?” she replied sharply,  maybe a little more harshly than what she had intended. 

 

“There is power in knowledge, and the greatest magic is power,” Tom said, irritated that she wouldn't answer his question. 

 

“Well I guess you could say that's why I'm interested in time travel,” Luna replied.

 

“You're guarded,” Tom stated, “Why?”

 

Luna just sat there in silence. Tom wasn't use to behavior like this. Normally people willingly gave him whatever information he wanted. He decided to try a different approach. 

 

He reached for her hand, emotions and physical touch were not his strong suit but he knew how to manipulate people, and if this is what it took to get her to open up, he would step out of his comfort zone.

 

As soon as his hand touched hers she felt something she had never felt before. She wasn't sure what it was, but it made her insides tingle. At first she comforted by it, but then,  all the memories from the night of the Department of Mysteries came flooding back. It was crippling to Luna. She pulled her hand away and ran off.

 

She ran down through the dungeons, she slowed down as she reached the door to the Slytherin common room. She slowed her breathing and tried to compose herself. Finally after a few moments she entered the common room, but went directly to her dormitory. 

 

She laid on her bed.  “Muffliato” she said casting the silencing charm. She pulled the curtains around the bed and laid there and cried. She eventually fell asleep.

 

The sleep was not sound though.  Her dreams haunted her. The face of Voldemort kept appearing. The loss of Sirius, Harry devastated and full of rage. Ginny and Neville hurt. She woke up screaming.  She was drenched in sweat. Shaking, it took her several moments to remember where she was. She looked at her watch, she slept much longer than she thought, it was ten o'clock at night.  She got up and headed down to to the common room, hoping that it would be empty.

 

When she got to the bottom step she saw Tom sitting by the fireplace. He looked stressed, worried, even fretful. He looked up at her, he could tell she had been crying, and she still had a look of pure fear on her face.

 

She quickly turned to go back up the steps, but Tom jumped up and went over to her.

 

“Luna, I'm sorry about earlier, I've been worried sick about you all day, please come sit with me, tell me what's wrong,” Tom pleaded.

 

Luna sighed but she felt drawn to him so she took his hand and followed him to the couch. They sat down and she fell into his arms and just started crying. Tom held her close.  

 

Luna was so torn and confused, how was the man who haunted her dreams the same person sitting in front of her right now, the person comforting her, keeping her warm and safe. The person making her feel how she had never felt before.

 

Tom kissed Luna’s forehead. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he had to protect her. He wasn't sure about these feelings that were stirring,  but he felt connected to her, and he silently vowed to always protect her.

 

They sat there for hours like that,  just holding each other. As dawn began to break Luna looked up at him. She stared into his dark eyes. They weren't the eyes that haunted her dreams. This was Tom, not Voldemort,  and maybe just maybe she could keep him that way.

 

Their days were filled with lessons and free time spent in the library. It wasn't often you would see the two of them together throughout the day. They went their separate ways, did their own research, built their own relationships.  But the nights...the nights belonged to them.

 

Luna stopped trying to sleep in the dormitory.  She would go up every night but would lay and study until the other girls were asleep. Then she would go down stairs where Tom would be waiting for her.

 

They would lay on their couch and read and talk. They learned about each other. Each other’s fears, passions, hopes and dreams.

 

Luna started seeing a softer side of Tom, and Tom started feeling emotions. They had quickly became each others safe space, and best friends. However, they both still had deep secrets. 

  
  


One afternoon in mid-April, Luna was having a rough day. She had been distracted, she realized she was struggling to remember who she was before she came back in time. She wasn’t having her nightmare anymore, and she was falling for Tom. Falling for the man who would one day torture and hurt so many people she care about.

 

She was also started to become more...intrigued by the dark arts. The way Tom talked about them, it was beautiful and passionate. He made her start to believe that maybe the dark arts weren’t so bad after all. 

 

She once knew that he was a master manipulator, was he just manipulating her? Or were the nights they spent together truly meaningful to him too. She was reaching the point that she was certain she would do anything for him.

 

That night per usual Luna went down to the common room after the girls had gone to bed. Tom was waiting for her, but this time, he was dressed sharply, in a black suit with an emerald tie. He was holding a single rose.

 

“Luna, will you come with me?” he asked her sincerely.

 

“Go where?” she asked.

 

“To my favorite place in the castle, somewhere special, somewhere that only we will know…” he said, smiling mysteriously.

 

“Of course I will go with you,” she replied.

 

Tom reached for her hand and held it as they walked. They were quiet on their walk, just enjoying each others company. Tom took her to the seventh floor corridor. He let go of her hand and walked past the same spot thrice.

 

“The Room of Requirement,” Luna said to herself. She knew this place well, some of her best moments were spent here, times when it felt like she had real friends. 

 

The fact that Tom also found this place special, warmed her heart and made her stomach flutter.

 

Tom had very specific requests for the room, and as always it did not let him down. They walked in to the room together and Luna gasped. 

 

“This is so....perfect and...beautiful,” she said, tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

 

She looked around absolutely amazed, the walls had dark oak panels and were filled with just the right amount of beautiful art and pictures. The ceiling was absolutely beautiful, it rose up into a peak and from the center hung a beautiful chandelier. In the middle of the room there was a round, wooden clawfoot table. On the center of the table was a vase filled with the most beautiful baby’s breath flower and sunflowers. The table was also lined with with candles, crystal glasses, and silver cutlery and service sets.

 

There was a fireplace crackling, the fire illuminated the  deep red drapes which covered the floor to ceiling picture windows. In front of the fireplace was a black suede couch covered in satin cushions. The floorboards were polished and had gorgeous persian rugs covering them. 

 

In the corner of the room sat a  golden grand piano which Tom had enchanted to play softly.

 

“You did all of this for me?” Luna asked Tom, staring into his dark eyes.

 

“I’ve learned, that I would do anything for you,” he replied as he took her in his arms.    
  


They danced, they laughed, and they fell in love.

 

They curled up on the couch and Tom held Luna close.

 

“I think I love you, and that terrifies me,” Tom admitted, “I’ve never known love before, I’ve never understood it, never felt it, but here I am, sitting next to you, and everything just seems right. I know I’ve done a lot wrong in my past, but you make me want to have a better future.”

 

It was in those moments that Luna had realized, she didn’t care if she went back to her time, she had never been this happy before.

 

“I love you too,” Luna said sweetly and honestly, “and I would love nothing more than to help you build that better future.”

 

Tom’s intense gaze met Luna’s. His eyes swirled with emotion. Luna knew then that he could change, that she could help him change. She smiled brilliantly, inviting him in. Tom leaned in closer, radiating heat as he inched closer. 

 

Then, finally, their lips met in a sensual explosion. Tom was hesitant at first, but Luna deepened the kiss, welcoming his touch, his embrace, his warmth. Finally, someone wanted him.

 

They spent the rest off that night, and every other night they had together, falling in love which each other. 

 

When they finally broke away, Luna looked at Tom, love filling her eyes. She had been wrong. This young man could not,  _ would  _ not, become the killer she had known. He would no longer haunt her. Now, he would love her.

 

Tom stared back at Luna. He was right about her. She had been hiding. But, gradually, she was opening up to him. And every little thing he learned about her made him love her more. Her unique individuality was something she should be proud of, and he would make sure she knew that.

 

They settled back into the couch and stared into the flames. Whatever life threw at them now, they would take it on.

 

_ Together _ .

  
  



End file.
